Graveyard Blossoms
by enaskoritsi
Summary: Daisy petals painted red, Once alive, now are dead.: Sweeney Todd centered poems :. Scarred hands cling to one slim chance, But there is no innocence in the dance
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : _I do not own Sweeney Todd : The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, or anything associated.

* * *

.:. Graveyard Blossoms .:.

As life withers and beauty fades

Light must don its darkened shades

Perfection shatters with shields of glass

Smiles crack open to let laughter pass

Realization, with its mocking blows

Spreads truth out, so all shall know

Iron locked pleasure with a poisonous key

Hidden well, for no lost man to see

Plastic promises of proportions made

All but unrest, to the grave are laid

Remove every trace of all that's sugar and sweet

Cold hands must shake as dark eyes must meet

Daisy petals painted red,

Once alive, now are dead

Take bitter love, a sun-drenched flower

Crush its petals, one on each hour

With each death, let the truth fall like rain

Though with every gesture, he's no longer sane

These scarlet hands that twist and maim

Force neglected silver to fall short of fame

* * *

_Author's Note : _I adore writing poetry, while I might not necessarily be good at it. This is just a short poem inspired by Sweeney Todd, telling part of its story. Usually people need to read my poems a few times to understand them, but I hope this is more straight-forward. 

From what I've seen, poems don't usually get many reviews, but I would appreciate them here, more than with my writing. I feel more vulnerable in this area, so I would either like to know if I can improve, what I did write, or if I should never write poetry again haha.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

.:. Inescapable Fact .:.

Carrion calls, those bitter pleas

Cry out in a desperate need

While unknown victims plant the seed

_Of vengeance, a bloody red_

Bruised petals, now blackened sour

Gaze upon a cursed face so dour

Plays the part each night and hour

_And scatters where none would tread_

Scarlet venom slowly drips

From eager, parted, begging lips

And through the mask that toxin rips

_But from this truth, the leper fled_

Waltzes of the longer glance

Scarred hands cling to one slim chance

But there is no innocence in the dance

_Only rose visions in her head_

Eye for an eye, the fables cry

This revenge, no one can deny

But a heart per heart til then they die

_That's what a needy woman said_

To none does the sly fox confide

Until one man yields to her side

And in priced carriage does she ride

_With no feet lined with lead_

Hidden truth would not atone

Could never truly warm the bones

Or trap another as one's own

_So it was her wounds that bled _

* * *

_Author's Note : _I really like this one so much more than the other one. It actually conveyed what I wanted it to. So yay! Please leave a review if you don't mind.Side note, I've just decided to keep adding poems to this as they come to me. It's better than having a bunch of short little fragments floating around. Thanks for reading.  



	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------

.:. Illusions .:.

---------------------------

I know the way you look at her

With your glowing eyes and dazzling smile

I know the way she looks at you

With her fingers crossed, the devil's guile

Like roots wound a rotting corpse

The lovesick murmurs fill the air

These suffocating, rancid exchanges

As you run your fingers through her hair

Her hair is flaxen, of brightest gold

Wound with curls from doll-makers whims

Pale, porcelain skin from head to toe

Bright blue eyes and smooth lithe limbs

What's wrong with brown, too plain, too drab

Are messy twists too uncouth to touch

Calloused skin, browned by an oven's grasp

Are dusty black eyes not enough

Will you ever hold me close

Clutch my hand and kiss my cheek

Will we dance the lover's dance

Until our breaths are gone and weak

Can I be your only love

Might you open your blind eyes to see

Would you please just glance this way

Because that would be enough for me

---------------------------

_Author's Note : _I have no idea if this is good or not, but I do believe it is much more straight forward and literal than my other poems. My proofreader wasn't online today, so I don't know if that's good or bad. However, I'd just like to state, this is from Mrs. Lovett's point of view towards Benjamin Barker, which I suppose is easy to tell. Oh, and the rhyming scheme is a bit odd, but I hope it was easy to catch. I think I'm going to try free verse next. :)

Thank you for reading, and please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

.:. Witching Hour .:.

It is the time of darkened hours

When sun grows fear and the moon glowers

And do bow the heads of fearful flowers

For midnight rings among the clocks

An odd morse code for ghosts to knock

While humans hide behind wooden locks

It is the time of death, cruel and cold

With twisted fingers that scratch to hold

And dripping fangs with curses bold

Husbands sleep upon their beds

Their arms cradling a wife's head

With content children tucked in and fed

Yet there is one who never sleeps

A watchful gaze he only keeps

With bottomless eyes that go too deep

Out the window this human stares

Causing the ghouls to flee so scared

Leaving hands slack and teeth unbarred

He is the demon that monsters fear

Though he hasn't earned the years

And does not growl, or howl, or leer

He simply watches with eyes so black

That haunted jaws can only grow slack

Before they crawl home to not come back

Like a statue, forged of stone

He always stands, tall, alone

With skin as white as corpse's bone

The creatures flee as fast as they can

Because even though he is just a man

Everyone knows why the other ran

Though they scoff and laugh at God

And to the devil they bow and nod

There is nothing more frightening than Sweeney Todd

* * *

_A/N : _Whoa...I actually updated this? Man, haha. I was sort of in the mood and though I'm not sure this is cohesive in any way. Since it's been so long I'm happy it's there at all. Alright, as usual, thanks to the ones who reviewed since last poem. PLEASE do review with your thoughts. I'm thinking next up one from Sweeney's point of view, because I believe it was suggested/requested? Hopefully it won't be...too long. ;)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
